


Paperwork

by JasDillinger



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Royai - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasDillinger/pseuds/JasDillinger
Summary: Roy just wants to slack off on his paperwork, but a certain Lieutenant comes to help him finish it in a very interesting way.





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> From a collection of fics I did for Tumblr's Royai Smut Week 18.

Paperwork.

It was sure to be the death him. Or if you’d let her tell it, laziness would be his downfall.

He just didn’t understand it. He’d skyrocketed up the ranks from State Alchemist and Colonel in the Amestrian State Military, to the second in command; General Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, and yet she still somehow held the power to bully him into performing administrative duties that were much too trivial for a man of his status, right?

He was on his way to becoming Fuhrer for God’s sake! What authority did she, his Lieutenant, have to make him stay after works hours and sign his sloppy written signature at the bottom of a stack of papers. To make matters worse, he was now required to actually read the paperwork before haphazardly scribbling away.

He paused when he saw her name typed across the header of the next page in the pile. It was her yearly review. There was no need to read it. No matter how annoying her paperwork pushing was, there was nothing negative Roy could ever say about his First Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye.

His thoughts wandered back to their nightly (and sometimes early morning before work) escapades in the last few months. The Promised Day had opened their eyes to the stark realization that they didn’t want to—couldn’t live without each other. Fraternization laws stopped them from publically expressing this, but it could do nothing to stop them from sneaking around.

“General, are you almost finished with those forms?” Speaking of his personal adjutant…

Roy looked up at the stern-faced subordinate with his most charming smile. It doesn’t work.

“You’ll be here all night, sir.” She kept his stare and shrugged slightly. “Fuhrer Grumman will be expecting those turned into his office in the morning.”

“What’s it matter? He’s not going to read any of them.” Roy grumbled immaturely. “What about our plans tonight? We’re wasting valuable time.”

“You should have thought about that before you slacked off on your duties, Sir.” His Lieutenant replied unfazed.

Roy huffed and turned back to the stack of papers below him, scribbling across the bottom of Riza’s review in a slouch form.

“You’re not even reading those are you?” he heard her speak as he gruffly turned the paper faced down in the ‘finished’ pile.

“That one didn’t require me to read it.”

“And why is that, Sir?”

“Because I have loud, animalistic, sex with that person sometimes, and I don’t think it wise to give her a bad review if I want to continue to do so.”

Riza had to stifle her smile. He was kind of cute when he was pouty.

“Would you like a hand with that paperwork, Sir?” She asked from her place still standing at the door’s threshold with her arms behind her back and her hands clasped together.

“Sure,” Roy shrugged. He was now resting on one elbow, skimming through what looked to be a request for vacation leave from Havoc. Havoc, who was probably having the time of his life with the rest of team Mustang at Madame Christmas’ newly reopened bar, having drinks and flirting with beautiful women, while their General sulked in his office over a mountain of paperwork.

“I should deny this,” He mumbled childishly. “Stupid Havoc.”

“That simply states that Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, will be taking two days away from the office for a family gathering in East City. I think it’s his grandmother’s birthday. Two months from today.” Riza explained the words on the paper to him as she started to pace slowly around the office.

Roy snorted and scrawled his name at the bottom of the paper, sliding it over to the next pile. Simultaneously, he noticed extra movement from the Lieutenant as she ventured around the small private room. She had removed her overcoat. Understandable, it was the middle of July.

He returned his eyes back to the pile of paperwork after briefly catching sight of her shapely, round breasts in the back fitted top.

She was obviously on a mission to make herself more comfortable; because once he’d signed the next to reviews on his subordinates, she had removed her boots.

“The next one is a review on Second Lieutenant Viktor Preevy—“

“I don’t even know who that is!” Mustang groaned, running his fingers through his wild black hair. “How am I supposed to review someone I don’t know!”

“It comes with time, Sir.” She told him lightly, “You’re the General, in time you’ll know them all.” She was behind him now, and he could have sworn he heard her belt clanking against its clasps.

“Now, Lieutenant Preevy is a hardworking soldier, who moved up in ranks and provided a lot of labor during the Ishvalan restoration. He also helped spearhead the operations to reunite all of the separated families after the Promised Day.”

Roy nodded his understanding and signed the paper, just as the Lieutenant draped her newly removed belt across the back of the chair that she’d laid her overcoat on. He furrowed his brows glanced at her curiously. As she made her way towards the dark wooden door and gracefully closed it, he could see that her pants were now hanging loosely on her hips.

“Umm… Lieutenant?”

“The next paper is Vato Falman’s request for consideration for the position of Colonel.” Riza continued without missing a beat, she was back to slowly marching around his office, “That’s just your signature saying that you agree that he deserve consideration before it’s brought up to the board, in which you will then oversee his application for the position alongside Major General Halcrow.”

“I know how it works Hawkeye. I was once Colonel remember?” He bit out in frustration. He was so irritated with the thought of working alongside Halcrow that he almost missed the woman across from him shimmy out of her pants.

Almost.

His jaw dropped and the ink pen slipped from his grasp onto the oak table with a small ‘clink’. What in the hell was happening? He thought as she neatly folded her pants over and draped them on top of the belt and overcoat. She now stood before him in her fitted top, her plain white socks, and a pair of lacy black panties.

“Ri—Riza?” He gulped loudly, “What are you doing?”

“Those next two papers go hand and hand. They are transfer requests from Denny Brosh and Maria Ross. They’re hoping to move to West City together.”

She was going on like business as usual, as if she wasn’t sashaying in his office with no pants on, and he was expected to care whether or not Denny and Maria were allowed to move to—where were they going again?

“Not that I’m not completely enthralled by the thought of you stripping down naked for me in my office—I’ve fantasized about having you on an office desk for a couple of years actually—but what the hell is going on?” He spoke in an absent tone, hypnotized by the swell of her ass cheeks poking out from the bottom of her panties as she seemingly glided around the room. When she came back around towards his back he reached for her, but she effectively swatted him away.

“Sign the papers, Sir.” She smirked.

He looked between the stack of ‘finished’ paperwork and the leftover requests and reviews in front of him. He understood now.

Havoc’s request off = overcoat

The boots came off with the other two reviews, and the belt and pants came off after he signed that Preevy guy’s review and Falman’s application request respectively.

The more he signed the more she removed!

His already growing cock twitched at the thought and his pants went uncomfortably tight. He signed both papers so fast that he wasn’t even sure if the squiggly line was in fact his signature.

Riza smirked again and bent down beside him, giving him a great view of her round ass. Again he reached out to touch her, but she swatted him away again with her socks in hand.

“Cheater.” He grinned wide and excited. He was hoping those two signatures would be the end of her top and panties.

“You’ll find Fuery’s report on the newly finished communication cables in Central. Long story short, they’re all in working order and he will continue to monitor them in the forthcoming years.” Riza explained, but Roy was signing the paperwork before she could even make another full lap around the room.

He dropped the pen and looked up at her from across the room, a triumphant smile spread across his face. She matched that smile as she grabbed the hem of her fitted black shirt and pulled it upwards and over her head.

She was now left in those lacy panties and a black bra that was trimmed in that same black lace. The bra bushed her breast up and out, and her superior couldn’t help the soft profanity that slipped between his teeth as he drank in the sight of her.

She continued to make her way around the desk and his eyes followed her like a predator stalking its prey. He stood up once she was within range again and RIza had to stifle an excited moan when she caught a glimpse of the huge bulge in pants. He was fumbling with his belt, sliding it off after he finally got the buckle loose.

“You’re still got three pages, Sir.” She reminded him, biting her lip as he slipped off his overcoat and tore away the buttons on his white shirt. She knew that sex in the office was something he’d been fantasizing about since they’d started secretly dating. Possibly even before.

“To hell with the fucking paperwork.” He growled in his deep voice. He grabbed her by her biceps and twirled her quickly, so that her ass was pushed against the edge of the desk.

He reached for her bra-clad breast, but Riza caught him hands midair. She side stepped him and placed his hands down on the table near the pen and papers he’d left unattended.

“Three more pages, Sir.” She smirked again, jutting her hip out to the side to further tease him.

“Fine!” He groaned, and awkwardly sat down; trying his hardest to maneuver around his now fully stiff cock. He read the header on the next page and found that it was a request for vacation leave from Riza herself.

“Vacation? In the north this fall?” He asked her curiously. He wondered why she hadn’t mentioned it to him.

“Yes, sir.” She smiled shyly, which was strangely alluring in contrast to her sexy lingerie. “I was hoping to accompany my boyfriend to North City.”

“Your boyfriend is going to North City?” He frowned. He was unaware of such a trip. What was this woman’s angle?

Riza nodded and smiled sweetly, “He’ll be accompanying the Fuhrer to a conference at Fort Briggs, so I figured we could spend some quiet time, snowed-in a cabin in the north whenever he’s not in meetings.”

Despite being extremely turned on by her little game, Riza’s last statement made the Flame Alchemist’s heart swell with love. The thought of being alone with her, without having to sneak around Central City was definitely enticing.

“Done.” He replied simply and scribed his name on the dotted line. Then he looked up at her expectantly, only to nearly fall back in his chair at the sight of her completely topless and leaning against his desk. Her taunt nipples were hard and inches away from his face now, and he wanted nothing more than to swirl his tongue around one of them. God, how he loved sucking on her tits

Riza just watched him ogle her in sheer amusement. She was definitely turned on as well. The thought of having forbidden, prohibited sex on so many levels in his office was not lost on her.

“Next is a proposal to promote Sheska as head of the records department. She literally memorized every piece of information in every file in the department. This should go without saying, but she deserves the promotion, Sir.” Riza explained, hoisting her ass up and on his desk before crossing her legs slowly.

Mustang’s gaze was still fixed on her budded nipples and the Lieutenant wondered if he’d even heard her at all.

“Please sign the paperwork, Sir. You’re almost finished.” She sighed. The exhale motion of her chest caused her breast to jiggle slightly, and the pen in his hand was once again scribbling away; this time he wasn’t even close to the dotted line.

Roy watched hungrily as his subordinate hooked her thumbs in the lacy material and shimmied in place as she pulled the undergarments over her hips and ass, and down her legs.

The shimmying was doing wonders for Roy’s view of her now bouncing tits. Who would have thought that the stoic, hard-laced soldier that was Lt. Riza Hawkeye would have the nicest pair of tits Roy Mustang had ever seen. And he had grew up in a brothel!

Once the panties were removed from around her ankles, Riza tossed the garment in Roy’s direction and they landed softly on his shoulder. Roy casually brought his hand up and picked the thin fabric from his shoulder dangling it out in front of him.

_“To hell with this fucking paperwork” _he growled again, this time in his own head.

“The final page—“ his now naked bodyguard began her final explanation of his paperwork, but was cut off when his lips crashed into hers and he stood to effectively drop his trousers and boxers.

“Sir, you still have one more page” She tried to keep a sharp tone, but his ministrations on her neck were driving her over the edge.

“You’re quite the tease, Lieutenant.” He growled in her neck while simultaneously scooting her closer to the edge of the desk so that he could enter her. “I’m always learning something new about you with each passing meeting.” Meetings being the codename for their late night rendezvous.

“Sir,” Riza struggled to continue with her game. She couldn’t give in or he’d never learn his lesson. She just need a few more minutes.

She mustered up all of her strength and shoved him back into his chair. “Sir, I’m warning you. You need to sign just one last paper. Then _maybe _we can finish this conversation at your place.”

“Bullshit.” He barked out, reaching for her and roughly pulling her to straddle him. He knew her weakness, because it was also his. Well, one of his.

He palmed the cup of her right breast and drew it sharply into his mouth, sucking softly while his other hand thumbed at her nipple. She was open in no time. A moan caught in her throat as she arched her back and pushed her chest further into his face.

Skillfully, he used his large hands to push both of her breasts together so that he could please them together with his tongue. With his newly freed hand he went down to grasp his cock and center it against her slick entrance.

One buck upwards with his hips and his swollen head was inside of her. Spreading the folds and stretching her wetness to form around him and grip tight.

Riza let out a labored moan as she allowed herself to relax and slide her body completely down his length. She rolled her head neck to the side, so that her blond hair would sprawl over one shoulder, spilling over his head and mixing with his black hair. She took her small hands and lightly caressed his jaw, willing him to tip his head up and look at her.

Their eyes met with mixtures of passion, love, and adoration, and as always that small hint of a challenge.

Slowly, she started to move against him; sliding upwards and allowing him to slip out of her slightly before bringing her hips back down and swallowing his cock again.

“Fuck, Riza.” He groaned, meeting her with his own thrusts upwards. His head was resting back against the top of his plush desk chair, and his hands griped the arm rests next to her creamy thighs.

She didn’t respond. The next time their bodies met together she kept herself pressed to him, choosing instead to roll her hips back and forth against his, relishing in the friction that her hypersensitive clit was receive from the tuft just above his manhood. She leaned into him gripping the back of the chair, but careful not to tip them backwards with the combined weight.

With her irresistible tits even closer to his mouth, Roy couldn’t help but slide his tongue across her nipple again, earning a sexy whimper from the woman riding him. He felt her pick up the pace, rocking back and forth even harder now, and he had to grab her small waist just to steady them in the chair.

He drew the taunt nipple back into his mouth, alternating between the two every few licks or so. Riza was a sucker for having her nipples played with and he liked to exploit that whenever possible.

“Come for me, Lieutenant.” He breathed out; a face full of her tits and his gaze watching her ride him desperately.

“Sir, I—“ She started to protest, but he sucked harder on her hard nipples before dragging his tongue upwards and then switching to the next one, causing her to cry out. She wouldn’t last much longer if he did that, and he knew it.

“C’mon Hawkeye, you know you want to.” He taunted her, thrusting upwards and suckling her breast again, this time he drew it into his mouth and held it here, allowing his tongue and salvia to swirl around it teasingly.

“Oh, Roy!” She moaned deeply, and he knew she was a goner. Her pussy tightened around him as she rocked feverishly; trying to build up enough friction to completely take her over the edge.

“That’s it, baby. Come for me.” He begged in her ear, before dipping back down to her breast. He’d let her have hers first and then he’d stand them both up and fuck her on his desk properly like he’d always fantasized about.

“Oh, God. Roy!” She screamed out and he could feel her withering above him as her orgasm ripped through her. Her walls gripped him tight and she rocked spastically, losing her rhythm as she came on his lap.

He supported her with his hands on her lower back and ass, allowing her a few moments to recover from her orgasm before he finished this little game.

But then…

She stood up. He tried to follow suit, standing tall above her with his erection pressing against her back once she’d turned away from him.

Maybe she wanted him to take her from behind? That was fine with him, too. His cock still glistened with the wetness from her orgasm, and he was just about to bend her over, when she stepped around the desk and gathered up her discarded clothes.

He watched in horror as she slipped her shirt over her head, sans her bra. He was momentarily distracted by the still hard buds poking through the fabric of her shirt. That all changed when she bent down to pull her uniform pants up her legs and over her bare hips.

“Riza, what the fuck!” His jaw dropped and he motioned to his manhood, standing at attention.

Riza gave him the smallest mischievous grin, as she shrugged on her overcoat and buttoned it up to her neck. She walked over to his office door and opened it. Pausing at the door, she turned back and gave him another smirk.

“I tried to warn you, Sir.” She spoke before winking at him. “You still had one more page to sign.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, Hawkeye.” Roy bit out, still holding his distraught pose. “Get back over here now! That’s an order Lieutenant!”

“I’ll see you in the morning, General.” Her voice had returned to its usual monotone, and she dutifully saluted him on her way out, closing the door behind her

Roy stood there in shock and disbelief. What in the hell just happened? Did she really just—and then she just— what in the entire fucking hell!

The newly appointed General slumped down in his chair, erection still extended upwards and out. He swiveled side to side in the chair, still replaying the evening’s events. His loyal adjutant had shown him a side of her he’d never seen, and truth be told, there was a perverse side of him that liked it.

But larger part of him, not including his neglected cock, was frustrated. He’d had a good mind to close up the office and head straight to her apartment to finish what they’d started, but thought it not wise to impede on his girlfriend’s personal space. She’d just pulled the wool over his eyes over stupid paperwork. There was no telling what the punishment would be for showing up at her place unannounced, demanding sex.

“Fucking paperwork!” He roared slamming his fist on his table. The pile of paperwork rustled in place, bringing his attention back to the infamous last page of requests.

He picked it up and read the first few lines.

It was another request from Havoc, this one wanting to move up in ranks as a Captain.

“He requests vacation leave the same day he requests a promotion?” Roy growled to no one in particular! “Idiot…”

Roy scrawled his signature at the bottom of the paper and shoved the entire pile onto the ground. He was tempted to use his flame alchemy to scorch the entire thing.

He’d obediently took the time to read and sign each and every one of those stupid requests, and all he got out of it was a tease from his girlfriend and an inevitable case of blue balls coming.

“Fucking Paperwork!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
